Question: A green pair of boots costs $$1$, and a popular silver scarf costs $7$ times as much. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Solution: The cost of the silver scarf is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $1$ $7 \times $1 = $7$ The silver scarf costs $$7$.